


Six Feet Under

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Lots of Angst, This is not the best but I needed to write it, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "She could still feel him near her, though he'd left her hours ago, disappearing into the darkness."-A glimpse of what happens after Matthew leaves...





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> Our love is six feet under  
> I can't help but wonder  
> If our grave was watered by the rain  
> Would roses bloom?  
> Could roses bloom  
> Again?
> 
> \- 'Six Feet Under' / Billie Eilish

She could still feel him near her, though he'd left hours ago, disappearing into the darkness.

 

Sitting alone on the bed - his bed - Diana untangled her hair, running her fingers through the damp strands. 

 

The rain had fallen as he drove away, as her tears had too, soaking her skin and her dress and her hair. Then, it had lifted, rising up from the cobbles, up to the night sky, but her tears remained to wet her face and cling to her eyelashes.

Something so simple as falling rain wouldn't stop him leaving her, and she knew that, but she'd called it regardless, letting it wash over her, as for a moment she let herself break, before returning to his home without him.

 

Diana brushed her hair and tied it up, smoothing her palms over it. She was already in her pyjamas, had already said her quiet goodnights, and there was nothing left for her to do but sleep.

Sleep in his bed, in his tower, in his home. Without him.

 

She'd already cried once that evening, and she wouldn't again. Matthew would return and she would convince him - she would not give in, give up, as he had. Diana Bishop would not break so easily.

But for now, pulling his sheets up over her body, up to her chin, Diana closed her eyes and thought of him, and tried not to hope that he would be beside her when she opened her eyes in the morning light.

 

-

 

Leaving had been the right choice, he knew that, but his heart didn't believe so.

Oh, to turn the car round and return to her.

Matthew gripped the steering wheel and breathed forcefully, staring without blinking at the road.

 

As he'd driven away, the heavens had opened and rain had fallen hard onto the streets and the car, but it was only when it had begun to lift and return to the clouds that Matthew realised it was Diana doing it. His magnificent, strong Diana. 

Her scent still lingered in the car, as if she were there with him like not so long ago, and Matthew clenched his jaw. No matter what she'd said, leaving was the right choice.

 

Perhaps distance would help them both to overcome… what was between them. They'd only known each other three weeks after all.

But Matthew knew this was pointless as soon as he'd thought it. No one can just forget Diana Bishop, just move on from her and her love.

Her foolish, trusting love.

Which he returned - of course he did.

 

The urge to return to her gnawed at him, pulling at him as he drove and drove through the night away from her.

This was the right choice, this was the only way. 

That's what he told himself. That’s what he had to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched all four episodes in like two days, and that ending?!? They were so happy and now that's gone (at least for now). 
> 
> So here, have some ANGST.


End file.
